Human, Ghost, or Freak?
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: He remembered the torturous pain when the portal activated, the electricity coursing through his body and nearly ripping him apart. He remembered the lingering darkness and the after effects of that pain, appearing in the forms of aches and stings. But that moment...that one moment he remembered most of all...the moment when he learned who...or what he really was.


**To be honest...I haven't seen Danny Phantom in almost a year now...but I still remember it very well. And...I really liked that show, even if it was cancelled. I remember writing a whole bunch of stories that centered around the ghost boy...haha, good memories.**

 **Anyway, after a year of almost nothing, I RETURN WITH THIS STUPID ONE-SHOT THAT WILL PROBABLY GET FLAMES AND WHATNOT! XD But Arc V helped me understand writing and stuff a little more, so eh, here we go!**

 **I hope you enjoy this! Forgive me if there are any mistakes ...because it has been a long time. And if I accidentally plagiarized anyone...I'm sorry and will take this down as soon as possible.**

* * *

The moment he entered the portal...his whole life changed in a single heartbeat.

At first, there was nothing but a terrible pain; electricity coursed through every muscle, every bone, every single _cell_ in his body...and it _burned._ It was utterly excruciating and agonizing, and it made him scream bloody murder. It was like his very soul was being ripped in two, tearing itself again and again into multiple pieces before eventually reforming itself into a new shape...

And even if it lasted for only a moment, it felt like an eternity to him...but that was only the beginning.

After the pain, there was only darkness...and then, there was light again. But the after effects of the pain and electricity still lingered, leaving his body very sore to even move. He dared not to get up because of this, but the concerned tones of his best friends convinced him otherwise, even though they were quite muffled.

 _"Danny...DANNY! Please don't be dead, please don't be dead..."_

 _"Dude, wake up, please, man!"_

His vision was still blurred, and his attention was more focused on the burns that caressed his form than on reality. He visibly winced when he moved the fingers of his left hand...and then, the pain was replaced with a strange tingling sensation, a sensation that he really couldn't describe all too well.

It felt like...his hand was... _gone_. And then, it was _real_ again.

However, when he moved his head and blinked his eyes, he instantly regretted it as more scorching pangs jolted up his neck and through his skull. He really shouldn't be moving...

 _"Wake up, Danny! Please!"_

 _"Come on, dude. You've got to wake up!"_

His friends' voices were a little clearer at that moment...and even now, though it took him a few tries, his sight was also starting to return, the black dots and blurriness slowly dissipating with each passing second.

He didn't know whether to feel relieved that he was alive...or if he should feel worried about the pain that still lingered inside him. It wasn't going away anytime soon, even if he was regaining consciousness...no, _especially_ since he was regaining consciousness.

 _"Oh, gosh...Tucker, he's stirring! He's waking up! He's alive!"_

Alive? Wasn't he only unconscious? Wait...did he...die in that portal?

No...it was impossible. He was alive and well right now, evident by his harsh breathing and his returning senses...but the stinging torment made him groan slightly.

Surely, he was only knocked out by the portal...wasn't he?

However, the anxiety in their voices...it was all too real, too authentic for him to forget. They were really worried for him for whatever happened in the portal...which led to question on what really happened to him while he was in there.

Perhaps...he did die...but then, how was he...not? People don't just cross that line and then return like nothing ever happened...even he knew that that was impossible.

Although, that rule usually applied to _humans_...and the portal was a gateway to the world of _ghosts_...did that mean...?

The sudden thought of becoming a ectoplasmic ghost suddenly scared him to his core, and he would've screamed if he was completely awake...but the presence of a forming headache stopped him from doing so. Internally, he was terrified of the truth...

But then, a different thought struck him. If he was a ghost...then how was he still breathing? How can he feel pain? Didn't the very nature of those entities prevent them from experiencing the vitalities of life, of the mortal world?

After all, that's what his parents had concluded, and however eccentric they may be, they were scientists of the paranormal, and their works and inventions were more than proof of their knowledge in that field.

But from what he concluded...if he died when the portal activated...and then when he came back to life a few moments afterwards with some painful side effects...then was he still a human? Or was he a ghost?

It was at that moment that his mind and senses were fully functional, making him now fully awake and aware of the real world...and the first thing that came into his view were the troubled faces of his two friends, leaning over and watching him with wide eyes.

However, when he noticed them, he was a little surprised to see that they were in...shock, not because he was finally awake, as he would soon find out...

"Sam...Tucker...?" He whispered in a raspy tone, shuddering at how weak it was. The stings had slowly ebbed away while he was in his thoughts, but it left a dull ache in his bones and muscles. He really was going to feel that in the morning.

He didn't remember much of their conversation next, but there was one thing that he did remember, that one moment that would change his life forever...or his afterlife, that is...

Sam handed him a mirror...and at the sight of the now snow white hair and glowing green eyes, he knew exactly who...or _what_ he was...

He wasn't a human or a ghost...he was both.

He was a _freak_. Any chance that he had of ever being a normal kid like everyone else...was gone.

Darkness flooded his mind after that realization.

* * *

 **Yep...it has been a while. So, I'm probably just gonna do one-shots of random moments in the show in the future, one-shots that'll usually focus on a certain character's perspective or thoughts, and whatnot. You won't kill me for that...will you?**

 **Anyway, if anyone could guess, this was when he got into the portal and became Danny Phantom. I tried to make it good, but eh...it's been a while. I probably got a billion things wrong...but eh, I doubt that this was what was going through Danny's mind when he was unconscious...but hey, you know, I'm trying to make it a little realistic.**

 **But if you liked it, then do whatever you want! And till next time, this is CTA out! AND GOD IS HOLY! :D**


End file.
